Journeys of Love
by animegume
Summary: May and Drew attend the same boarding school. With their dorms next to each other and the same classes, what will happen? Includes Ash x Misty, Kenny x Dawn, May x Drew, and Leaf x Gary.
1. The Prank

Animegume here! This is my second attempt at a fanfiction, even though I have been absent for a while... Please R&R!

_"Good Morning, this is Drew, ready to__play a prank on May and her room mates."_I whispered into the camera,

It was the middle of night and I was in a pranking mood.

I quietly tiptoed down the hallway with a bull horn. I was recording every second of this. As I turned the door knob, I felt a pang of guilt, but I decided that this was the perfect prank to get back at May for all the insults she has given me in the past.

I set the camera down on a table where a vase of flowers sat. I turned my bull horn on and yelled:**WE'VE GOT YOU SURROUNDED, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"**

I pressed my ear to the door and heard a few screams, shrill squeals, and "What are we going to dos?"

Satisfied, I ran back into my room to find Kenny staring darkly at me.

"I can't believe you actually did that," Kenny said, sounding a bit angry at me. "DUDE, THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" he yelled excitedly at me.

"Keep it down, or we'll get in trouble," I heard Gary say.

_"Yes, life is sure sweet,"_I thought to myself as I climbed into bed.

_"Drew is such a genius, getting Dawn and her roommates scared like t_hat," Kenny though as he snuggled closer to his pillow.

_"Kenny and Drew are both idiots, Drew for doing something like that in th_e _middle of the night and Kenny for agreeing with him,"_ Gary thought as he drifted off to sleep.

_"Chocolate..."_Ash dreamed on as he slept.

So that's a short chapter, I will update soon! I will not delete this one like my lasts one though.


	2. The Confessions

Sorry the last chapter was short. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't kill me if the spacing is not right. PLEASE R&R. I also want to give a special shout-out to Hermione Misty Drake-Owen actually reading and reviewing my story. Also introducing the Narrator, who will now from this chapter on, speaks in bold and italicized letters

**May's POV**

I yawned, I did not sleep well last night...and it was all because of Drew.

I angrily marched to his dorm's door and knocked loudly on it.

"Whaddya what want?" A sleepy Drew greeted me.

"Apologize," I demanded.

"For what?" he said, obviously he knew what I meant.

"Don't you 'for what' me! You know what I mean!" I almost yelled at him. That caught the attention of some people walking by.

I nervously smiled at them.

My smile turned into a frown as I turned back to him. "Admit it and the apologize," I said, my voice rising.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He said in a straight voice. The he got really close to me and said: "By the way, cute slippers." and then slammed the door.

I mentally slapped myself. I had changed my clothes, but forgot to lose the bunny slippers.

**Back in the dorm...**

"So, how did it go." Dawn asked excitedly.

"Yeah, did he confess?" asked Leaf.

"No, he refuses to admit it." I said. "_I will get back at him,"_I thought in my head.

"School starts in a 10 minutes, we should get going." Misty said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"You're right!" I said, leaping onto my feet and out the door.

"Wait up!" Dawn and Leaf groaned and she herself ran out the door to catch up with me.

**In biology class...**

Leaf's POV

I wasn't really paying attention to the lesson about worms, even when the big test was tomorrow. I was a little busy doodling Gary's name in a page of my notebook. Too busy to notice my teacher coming towards me.

"Excuse me, hello?" The teacher asked as she came to my desk. "MRS. LEAF!" The teacher yelled again as I finally came back to earth. "Do you have something to share with us?" The teacher asked.

"No ma'am," I said quietly.

"Then I suggest you pay more attention," The teacher demanded.

"Kay..." I said sheepishly as the class erupted into laughter. I could also hear Gary snickering in the seat behind me.

As in right on cue, the teacher looked at the clock and said: "Class dismissed." I breathed a sigh of relief. I gathered my books and and walked out the door and into the hallway.

"Hey, Leaf! Wait up!" Gary called to me as he ran to catch up with me. He panted for a while. "Leaf, do you want to go to the movies, after school?" Gary asked.

My heart almost skipped a beat. "S-S-sure," I said stammering.. surprised at this sudden turn of events.

"Cool, see you later," Gary said.

A smile popped onto my face. My heart was leaping for joy. I needed to find what to wear and what movie we should see.

_**"Finally Gary has done step one of confessing his love to Leaf! Ah, young love!" (A/N: introducing the narrator!)**_

After school was dismissed and we all retired to our dorms, I frantically begin looking through my closet, looking for something cool to wear.

I begin to try on a bunch of different outfits like:

A short pink ruffled dress with a pleather jacket.

Jeans and a white, lacey blouse

A tunic top with leggings

A loose blue shirt with a pink skirt.

I decided to go with the blue shirt, pink skirt combo and topped it off with converse. I was excited and ready.


	3. The Date

_**Animegume here again! Sorry for not updating in a while. Again, I want to give a special shout out to Hermione Misty Drake-Owen for reviewing again. Again, I hope this chapter isn't too short. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please R&R!**_

_**Also I want to clarify the character's ages, I'm doing the ages by when the character's where introduced into the series.**_

_**Misty: 16**_

_**Ash: 16**_

_**Gary: 16**_

_**Leaf: 16**_

_**May: 16**_

_**Drew: 16**_

_**Dawn: 15**_

_**Kenny: 16**_

_**Paul: 16**_

Leaf's POV

I took my sweet time in getting ready. I mean, it's not every day I get to go out on a date with Gary. I glanced at the clock, 6:49 P.M., it read.

"_I better hurry up, Gary is picking me up at 7:00," (_A/N: I know in the previous chapter, I said that Gary would pick Leaf up after school, but I can't work the edit button for some reason.) I thought to myself.

I quickly got my make-up bag from my bathroom drawer and unzipped it. I quickly put on some lip gloss and lined my eye with eyeliner. I put a soft rosy blush color onto my cheeks and powdered my face. (A/N: I don't really wear make-up much, so I don't know much about this kind of stuff.)

Then I grabbed my purse and and stashed some money into a purse pocket on the left.

"_Knock! Knock!"_ said the door.

"Coming," I softly yelled.

I put my make-up bag cell phone into my purse and quickly wrote a note to my roommates:

_Dear Everyone,_

_I'm going out for a little while, be back around eight or nine._

_Cya,_

_Leaf_

I didn't bother to tell my roommates about my date, really, although I should have.

I didn't know where everyone was anyways. I knew that May was quietly studying at the library and Misty was probably at the school's swimming pool, practicing, but Dawn? That is a mystery. I swung my bag onto my shoulder and headed for the door. I opened the door:

"Hey, Gary!" I said, greeting him.

"Hey, ready to have fun?" He asked.

I smiled, he offered his arm and I took it.

"Did you tell the office about our leave off campus?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why? Did you forget?" Gary said, smirking.

"Of course not!...Yeah." I flashed him an "I'm sorry" smile.

We continued to walk down the corridors and stairs to the school parking lot.

Here we are," he announced.

I stopped walking, my mouth agape.

"This is your car?" I said, running up to the car to get a better view. Who knew Gary could afford such things?

"Yep!" He told me. "After you," he said opening up the passenger seat door.

I giggled. "What a gentleman," I told him, sliding into the seat. Clearly, you could tell I was having a good time so far.

He walked across the car, to the driver's seat, slid in, and started the car. The air in the car became tense as we drove out of the school's garage and out on the streets. I knew that the movie theaters weren't far from here, but it was far enough to make awkward silence.

"So, um, Leaf, what movie do you want to watch?" Gary asked me.

I was puzzled for a moment, I didn't want to limit Gary's choices of movies. I quickly did a mind search on all recent movies that have come out. Maybe it was a good idea to go with a classic kiddy movie.

"Um, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked him. I decided to just go with whatever movie he wanted to watch. "I'm fine with whatever," I told him.

"We could watch Shrek 3," (A/N: I haven't watched the movie yet, so I don't know if it's good, but I'm going to!) he told me.

"Sure."

Right then, we drove into the parking lot of the movie theaters. Gary got out, walked across the car and opened the door for me. I stuck out a hand, I took it and he helped me out of the car. We begin to walk to the ticket window.

"Two tickets for Shrek 3 at 7:10, please," Gary said to the saleswoman, pushing the money for the tickets through the little hole in the window.

The lady gave us the tickets, and Gary murmured a "thanks," to her. We entered the lobby of the movie theater. We gave a man standing at the doorway our tickets.

"Theater 7, Enjoy the show!" he told us.

"Do you want to grab some popcorn before the movie? We have some time left." Gary told me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Can I have one medium sized tub of popcorn and a medium cup of sprite please," I asked a lady working at concession stand.

"Make that two," Gary told the lady. She typed in our order.

"Twelve dollars and seventy-two cents," The cashier said. I was about to unzip my purse to search for my little money purse, but Gary stopped me.

"I'll pay," he told me.

"But you have already done so much!" I told him.

"Don't worry about it, I promised you a fun night, didn't I?"

He was being such a gentleman. Gary handed the lady a twenty dollar bill. The lady opened her cash register box, making a "_ping!"_sound. She handed Gary his change and went to get our orders. She then handed us a tray filled with two cups and two popcorn buckets. Gary murmured a thanks and we walked on to go find theater seven.

We walked down a hallway taking bends and turns at almost every corner.

"Theater seven, theater seven, theater seven, the-Oh here it is!,"

"After you, madame," Gary said, bowing and opening the door for me. I walked through and started up the lit stairs, Gary following. We had come just in time, the movie was starting. We took our seats and begin watching the movie. The movie was fairly empty, I guess not many kids watch these types of movies at night because only a few kids were in this theater.

1 hour and 33 minutes later... (A/N: This is really how long the movie is.)

I stood up and stretched. The movie was pretty good . Gary also stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and we walked down the steps together. As we neared an exit, I threw away the empty popcorn buckets and cups in a nearby trashcan. I walked ahead as Gary opened the door for me, but he caught up with me quickly. We walked past all the other theaters, pass some cardboard cut-outs, and what- nots, and then finally the exit to the movie theaters. He led me to his car, opening the door to the passenger's seat once more.

"Thank you," I told him, ducking my head under the roof of the car and getting myself situated in his car.

I let out a sigh as I heard another car door open and the engine starting. The short drive back to school was silent, but this time it didn't feel awkward. Gary stopped the car right in front of the security guard's booth, which was in front of the entrance to the school's garage.

"I need your I.D. , and the leave off campus slip," The man, in a security guard uniform demanded.

Gary took out his wallet and pulled out a white plastic card with his name on it and a yellow slip of paper. Her handed it to the man. He looked at it for awhile and then returned Gary's school I.D. The gates opened and Gary drove in. He drove his car up to level two and then parked. He got out and helped me out of the car. We walked to and through a bridge that connected the school's garage to the student's dormitory. There were two doors, one that led to the girl's dormitory and the other door leading to the boy's dormitory.

"I'll take you to your room first, I just have to open the door next to your room to get to mine." Gary said, offering me his arm and opening the door to the girl's dormitory.

We walked down many corriders until we found my room.

"Leaf, have you had your first kiss yet?" He asked me, a pink visible tint was on his cheeks.

I was shock at his question, but I answered it anyways.

"N-no, I h-haven't,"

"Would you mind if I had the honors of giving you, your first kiss?" he asked me.

I didn't answer, but I leaned in, and kissed him. It wasn''t a long kiss, but it wasn't too short.

As we drew apart he said,"Uh, I guess I'll see you later,"

I just nodded my head as he quickly turned around, and opened the door parallel to me.

**So, how did you guys like that chapter? With the kiss and date. Sorry it was a late update. My mom just came back home from the airport and my hamster died, and it was just a hectic week. So, please review!**


	4. Revenge!

_Hey Guys! Sorry for my really long absence. I know I told you guys that I'd update, but Microsoft Word wouldn't because my file was damaged and all that jazz, but somehow I managed to get the file back. Yay! Please don't give up on this story! I have actually been on a long journey on how to be a better writer. Since this is a new year, I have decided to have routinely updates depending on how good or bad school gets. I will be writing this chapter as well as be editing the previous chapters. This will be part one of this big chapter. I will post part two soon! Also a very big shout out to Pokemonfan292, for persuading me to continue this story. _

**Leaf's POV**

I wished Gary a good night and shut the door. I leaned against the door, breathing heavily, a faint pink tint still on my cheeks. Then suddenly, Dawn jumped out of nowhere.

I jumped a little in surprise.

"SO, WHERE'D YOU GO….HM?" Dawn asked, dressed in a trench coat and pulling out a magnifying glass.

"_Here we go again with the detective Dawn thing," I groaned in my head._

"Yes, where did you go?" Misty questioned as she swirled around in a chair to meet my eyes.

"Well, where did you go, Dawn?" I asked, playing her little game right back at her. I didn't feel ready to tell them about Gary. I mean, it was just one date and I wasn't even sure if we were classified as a couple.

"I had a study dat- I mean session with Kenny," Dawn said with a matter-of-factly tone. "Stop trying to change the subject!" Dawn exclaimed with a sharp tone.

"It's really none of you business, okay? Please leave me alone!" I snapped, before stomping to the bathroom.

"Leaf, I'm sorry for pryi-," I heard Dawn apologized, but was cut off by the sound of the bathroom door slamming close. I leaned against the bathroom door and sighed, finally having some peace and quiet.

**Back in the room…**

"See, look what you did! You got Leaf angry!" Misty scolded.

"Me? But you said some things too!" Dawn retorted.

"Yeah, but at least I did-," Misty protested before deciding to quiet down and not talk. Dawn seem to notice what Misty was suggesting.

"I think it would be best to forget this whole incident and apologize to Leaf for prying." Dawn agreed. Misty just nodded her head.

They heard the door open, it was May lugging a bunch of shopping bags.

"Hey guys, how's everything going?" she asked with a cheerful bubbly tone after shutting the door. She looked around, "Where's Leaf?" she questioned.

"She's in the bathroom," Dawn answered.

"May, what is with all the bags?" Misty asked.

"This, my friends, is revenge to Drew for what he did to us. " May answered. That sentence made Dawn and Misty interested, ready to listen intently on the juicy plans for revenge. "I have composed three types of traps to get back at Drew and his roommates, but, I'm going to need your help," May continued. Dawn and Misty looked at each other.

"We'll do it!" they said in unison.

"Great!" May exclaimed. Then she pulled down a map of the school's building and handed out instructions. "The first trap is very simple, it will be in Mrs. Stoll's classroom, in Drew's seat. Dawn, you will be taking care of this trap." May instructed, pointing to the classroom on the map. She rummaged through the plastic bags before handing her wrench and the key to the room. "You need to get into the classroom before the janitor comes to do his nightly cleaning, and unfasten every screw and bolt you can find on Drew's desk and chair as fast as you can.

"Misty, you are to do the next trap, which is a tad bit harder because this trap involves a stink bomb." May explained, holding up a jar full of a green substance and then handing it to Misty. "You are to open Drew's locker, stand ten paces away from the locker, and throw the stink bomb in, make sure you hear the jar break, and then quickly close the locker and lock it." May explained

**An hour and ten minutes later….**

"So, does everyone get what they have to do? Any questions?" May asked. There were no questions so May continued, "We have till our curfew, which is 10:45 to do this, got it?"

"Got it!" a chorus of voices chimed.


End file.
